


Kiss the Wolf

by Alastiel



Series: 我爱ABO [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha!Erik/Omega!Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 借用了一些刺客信条英灵殿的背景和设定但本篇与历史上9世纪麦西亚王国政变和ACV里的魔改剧情都没啥关系纯属开车图一乐，图一乐~
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 我爱ABO [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849399
Kudos: 24





	Kiss the Wolf

Charles把自己严实地裹在一件白熊皮裘袄里，这是一年前Erik在莱斯特郡遇见他不久后赠予的礼物，那大概是他们相处最为融洽的时期，比完成结合标记后更值得追忆。  
英格兰本土自有御寒的方式，诺斯或是丹族服饰技艺的极致对于不列颠人来说也还是显得过于粗糙，更不用提这袄子穿起来和看上去同样笨重，故而这算是Charles第一次穿上它。大概是收纳的时间长了，最初让Charles不安的生皮革味道，连同那些血淋淋的联想一同褪去，余下更多的是没药和香根草的熏香气味。  
这已经是他被“俘获”到乌路法(*)氏族据点的第三天了，部族的战士在午后凯旋而归，每场收获颇丰的劫掠后，在据点中央长屋的宴会会从落日起延续到深夜，Erik跟他讲起过他们的宴会，Charles也真切地向往过作为Erik氏族的重要宾客参与恣意放纵的狂欢。  
如果一年前他们顺利完成联姻，应该还有不少丰富有趣的民俗差异等着Charles去发现和体验，但加冕后不久年轻的麦西亚新王在当地几位撒克逊贵族发难时的不当应对毁了一切。  
Charles当然觉得懊悔，这一年来他都没有停止过责骂当时愚蠢的自己，密室的商谈被跟随潜入的诺斯领主窃听——为了暂时压制撒克逊人对劫掠者的愤恨，Charles告诉那些贵族，自己与Erik的联姻只是稳固同盟的权宜之计，不被教会承认的异教婚姻随时可以解除。  
对当时的Charles来说，这并不完全是谎言，他与Erik的婚姻存在许多障碍，但他同时深知自己向Erik交付的不仅仅是身体的主导权，更不是获取支持的筹码，只是他还没来得及真正坦诚自己的心意，也未给自己留下任何澄清解释的余地。  
暗影里传来的冷笑声让Charles全身血液凝滞，Erik没有现身就鬼魅般地从室内消失，之后Charles再也找不到他，为麦西亚新旧王朝更替血战过的诺斯战士们仍驻扎在城镇周边，很明显的，诺斯领主的理智犹存，并未因为他个人蒙受被欺骗的屈辱撕毁协定。毕竟他们最初的结实和随后的交往本该仅为缔结同盟，不应存在什么私人情感。  
一个月后Charles极尽所能地在加冕后的繁琐事务中脱身，仅带着几名亲卫抵达诺斯氏族据点时得知Erik早已去往西部寻找新的结盟对象，留守的族人不知其归期。那之后他们没有再见，Charles的所有信件都杳无回音，就像是Erik对他已不再抱有丝毫留恋。  
作为已经被标记的Omega，每个单独度过的发情期都像是一次刑罚，即使用得上最好的抑制和镇静药剂，Charles仍会在每次情热后剧烈消瘦，直到他终于重新正视自己不仅仅是在生理上对Erik有着浓重的眷念和渴求。  
麦西亚在Charles的勤勉治下逐步稳定，他决定挪用些时间再为自己做一番努力。  
时隔一年再次冒险闯进Erik的领地，Charles并不期待他们能有愉快的重逢，但会面时Erik将他视同陌生人的眼神还是狠狠刺痛了他。好在冷静下来后对方那些伪装和矫饰都不难识破，因为Charles也一直这样武装自己。  
显然Erik跟他一样根本无法舍弃那段过往和延续至今并未消退的情感，这给了Charles足够的勇气夺回属于自己的Alpha。  
今晚就是不容错过的时机。

Charles快速穿过连通在建筑物之间的小径时把鼻尖埋进厚实的毛领，他在踏入领主长屋前被值岗的卫兵拦住，年轻的Alpha看起来目光清明，显然在之前的宴会上并没有喝酒，Erik的管束方式和策略一直是各氏族首领中最严明有效的，这毋庸置疑。  
“大人，领主已经休息了。”阻止Charles进入的言辞和动作甚至很有礼貌——即使基督教众也会勉强认同的那种。  
“正因如此，我是来……陪伴他的。”Charles把脸扬起来些，他湛蓝的眼瞳在火把光亮照耀下如宝石般光华流转，鬓边深栗色的发卷和殷红的唇瓣将肤色衬得愈发皎白。  
纵使Erik并未向他的幕僚和族人们正式介绍过Charles，但他确定他们都知道自己的身份，以及与Erik的私人关系。目下Charles并不在乎这些人的看法，即使他们把现任麦西亚君主看成Erik用来暖床的漂亮小玩意，那至少证明Erik的床上应该有他的位置。对于这些渡海而来的劫掠者来说，不列颠贵族中的美人们都像是过于娇妍柔嫩的鲜花，何况这是其中最美的一朵，已经足够有说服力了。  
刻意收敛过的信息素还是从Charles衣领的缝隙间散逸出去，卫兵的脸迅速红了起来，在一阵短暂的犹豫后，他从身后那张桌子下拽起一个醉醺醺撒克逊Omega，这里接纳的异族居民看起来被同化得彻底。  
在一阵毫无实质意义的搜身程序后，Charles被放进了长屋内，中央大厅里仍灯火通明，弥漫着浓重的蜜酒和熏肉味道，不少桌子上还聚集着呼喝喊叫的斗酒者，有几个朝Charles这边看过来，发出极不友好更没有体面可言的怪叫和嘘声，Charles充耳不闻地转身，他还记得Erik房间的方向。  
在诺斯人看来长屋内的房间并没有设置门扉的必要，至多挂起兽皮和兽骨做遮挡和警示的作用，但乌路法的现任族长显然对私人空间有更多一点的要求，即使如此，那张简陋的绘制着氏族徽标的木门并未安装任何闩锁，Charles要做的只是把它推开。  
房内的酒味比预想的淡，对此刻的Charles来说，Alpha带着烧灼间金属气息的信息素存在感显然比其它一切气味要强烈得多。狼族的领主胡乱摊开四肢躺在宽阔的堆叠着各种兽类皮毛的矮榻上，鼻息沉重得像个普通的醉汉，他还穿着软革的护甲和绑腿，用几幅完整狼皮缝制的标示族长和领主身份的斗篷被甩在床边，距离火盘仅仅几吋。Charles迟疑片刻还是忍不住过去把斗篷拾起来，刚要往角落的置物架方向走，就被一双手从后卡住腰身，在一阵天旋地转后地被狠狠摔在床上。  
Erik目光阴沉地覆在上方，拥有刀刻般凌厉轮廓的面孔在灯火掩映间就像是最完美的罗马神祇雕塑，同时展露出摄人心魄的野性魅力。Charles一时无法分辨那双暗绿色眼睛究竟是全然混沌还是带着清明，狠戾危险的神色渐渐显现在Erik脸上，Charles知道他确实是有些醉了，否则恐怕连这些情绪都吝于表现。  
僵持着听对方呼吸几个回合后，Erik松开卡在Charles颈侧的手指，那里已经留下几道红痕，Charles侧过脸瞥了一眼他右腕上戴着的袖剑筒，任何人与Charles易位而处，扎进脖子的就该是这里头锋利无比的剑刃了。  
“滚出去。”Erik的嗓音嘶哑，他的眼神重新冻结，神色也再无波澜，接着起身解除对Charles 的压制避让出一条下床离开的路径。  
Charles当然是不会照做的。  
他反而撑起上身来往后退到床头，Erik视线冰冷却仍跟随着他，Charles毫不示弱地回视，他努力保持镇定，用隐约发抖的手指扯开腰带，再从上到下解开皮袄的绳结，他的动作越来越平稳缓慢，热流却已经开始在体内翻涌熨烫脏腑。第一次峰值很快就要到来，Charles知道他很快不能再保持此刻的沉着和矜傲，但他并不在乎，他就是为沦陷而来的，并且，Erik会跟他一同沦陷。  
Erik从来就抵抗不了。

厚重的裘皮从Charles肩背上滑落 ，里头的亚麻衬衫松垮散乱，系带早被扯开了，领口和前襟都大敞着，大片白皙柔润的皮肤裸露出来，甚至看得到一侧已挺立起的粉色乳头，这位养尊处优的贵族Omega大方地展露着他诱惑的资本，而他生理上已宣告结合的伴侣此刻却对眼前的艳色无动于衷，甚至发出一声讥讽的嗤笑，  
“希望尊贵的麦西亚国王明白自己在做什么，自贱身价在诺斯蛮族的床上宽衣解带？我倒不知道这里还有什么值得你用一个发情期的赏赐来交换。”  
“既然你都闻到了，就不用我另外提醒你Omega在这期间寻求伴侣的陪伴是多么理所当然。”  
“伴侣？我听错了？别忘了，我们没来得及在你的上帝面前宣誓。”  
“我没有阻止你标记我，Erik，在让任何法律生效和教义肯定之前结合已经完成了，你真的感受不到？认为这其中毫无真情吗？”  
“我在塔姆沃思的寝殿里已经听你亲口否认过了‘这其中’可能有的什么了，对家臣们你可诚实得多，陛下。”被重提的那段记忆让Erik脸上的阴霾更加浓重，语气里夹杂着烦躁和不耐  
Charles抿住嘴唇，他会向Erik解释清楚的，他一定能做到，但不是现在，所以他再次抬头努力控制嗓音的颤抖，  
“我不是来重修旧好的，Erik，毕竟你从来没想过给我解释的机会，你只相信你自己，永远，对吗？所以我只是来告诉你，我不打算撤销已缔结的盟约，我承诺过的一切都会在未来兑现，而同样的，你也有义务履行作为一个……配偶的职责，别告诉我你对自己繁衍的能力都毫无自信，厌恶我的话就提高效率，诺斯人，乌路法族长，给我一个健康强壮如你的孩子。”  
“你就想要这个？” Erik眼里最后一丝光亮也全然隐没，他像是把每个词从齿缝里挤出来般发问。  
“是，我就想要这个。”

之后是片刻的沉默，入耳的仅有门外传来的醉汉们的喧闹和室内火盆里木柴燃烧的噼啪声，Charles在自己气息阻塞时才记起刚才停止了呼吸，Erik的唇边扯出一个没有丝毫笑意的弧度，眼底一片幽暗，脱下软革胄甲后，他扯开自己上衣的动作像是一个讯号，犹如诺斯劫掠者从长船上跃下冲向城镇和聚落前的号角，带着威压的信息素夹裹在怒意中激增暴涨，随着Erik迅猛凶狠的逼近冲击过来，让Charles再次窒息，接着他感到脚踝被Erik用几乎要捏碎骨头的力道握紧，整个人被极其粗暴地拽动拖向床畔。恐惧在Charles心里滋长，Erik的动作与一只擒获猎物将要实施杀戮的狼没有任何区别，强壮的躯体和四肢轻而易举地钳制他的要害，Charles的肢体被毫无尊严地拖拽拉扯，贴身衣物被撕扯成布条和碎片，他甚至感受不到Alpha信息素里的性欲，只有汹涌得即将倾覆的愤怒威压，正通过Erik的双手和唇齿作用在他袒露出来的脆弱肉体上，带着摧毁意愿的揉弄和撕咬固然在施加疼痛，但那些动作中被强行克制的嗜血冲动却让Charles感到莫名的颤栗伴随着悚然在皮下窜动，他不敢相信自己被这样暴虐对待时依然保持着情热的攀升，他能感觉到小腹内的潮热往下坠落，那些香甜粘稠的欲望证明不受控制地从他身下的入口涌出，Charles紧咬在下唇上的牙齿松开了，混杂着控诉和迷乱的呻吟再也无法停止，并在Erik重重咬上他乳头的时候拔高成一声尖叫。  
Alpha的动作因此静止了一瞬，之后Charles被猛地翻过去扯高腰身，两根手指随之捅进挺翘臀瓣间湿漉漉的小洞，随着尖利犬齿在结合腺上的刮擦，Omega甜美的带着发情期特有濡湿粘黏味道的信息素不断渗漏出来，很快弥漫氤氲至整个房间，Alpha的易感度也跟着高涨，带着原始侵占欲的气味让Charles头脑昏沉地自动塌腰，并耸起臀部摆出求欢姿态，Erik紧压在他背后，调整两人的跪姿并用膝盖把Charles的双腿顶得更开，接着Alpha解开腰带拉低束裤，就握着完全勃起的硬铁般的性器插进Omega不断翕合吐露情液的后穴。  
他们太久没有结合了，即使已经开始发情，即使Charles之前对自己做过一番潦草的扩张，但跟兽类交配无异的粗暴结合显然阻碍他容纳那根粗长壮硕得超乎寻常的阴茎，他们颇不好受地卡住了对方，Erik却还在不顾阻滞地蛮横插入，两人痛楚的喘息声交叠在一起，咬牙在这刑罚般的嵌合过程中不发出其它声响，怪异地用几近相互憎恨的抵制情绪进行逐渐深入的媾合，用多方面的煎熬惩罚对方，同时折磨自己。  
直到Charles先放弃了抵抗，他放松了穴口和甬道，同时发出细小的呜咽声，Erik猛得往里进了一段就停下来，Charles被他称不上温柔却明显放轻了的手劲掰过脸，从泛红的眼角不断滑落的泪水和生理性的涎液混在一起染在他嘴角、腮边和下颌处，这个Omega看起来就是完全被蹂躏了的样子，乱糟糟却魅惑得惊心动魄，正在占有他的Alpha像被什么击中般顿住了一会，继续下身动作的同时开始揉动Omega绵软的腰肢和小腹帮助他放松，又往前握住Charles半软的阴茎套弄，再就着甬道内又一股涌出的情液把阴茎整根插了进去。  
Charles被撞得趴伏下去，疼痛和饱胀感把他的呻吟都卡在喉间，Erik不给他调整的余裕就撤出再撞进来，反复几次后Charles的腰就全软了，他还在哭，泪水根本无法停住，但泣声里很快就带上了别的意味。  
肩膀被咬住的同时Charles闻到了血的味道，Erik咬得很用力，但仅仅只是比那些真正的性事乐趣中更重一点的力道，当然不足以让自己流血，所以……  
Charles艰难地转头，Erik仍紧压着他阻止他挪动位置，大幅度的抽插动作变成快速密集的顶弄，他们从腰部到胯骨腿弯贴得严丝合缝，Charles一直喜欢这种感觉，他很快又被操得恍惚起来，在Erik揉捏他乳头的时候发出撩人的轻哼。Alpha难耐地粗喘着，抽身后把Omega翻转过来再从正面插入，Charles在一波波叠高的性爱浪潮里摇晃颠簸，体内的潮汐以同样的节奏涌动拍击着理智的堤坝，他睁开半合起的眼睛看向Erik开始被情欲蒸熏的面孔，还来不及解析对方投下的糅杂各种情愫的目光，就发现Erik伤痕累累的腰侧有一道新鲜的伤口已经完全迸裂，血从狰狞的皮肉裂隙里一缕缕涌出，Charles在感到惊慌之前愣怔了片刻，他无法阻止自己紧盯那些鲜红的涓流，沿着Alpha坚实的因腰腹动作不断鼓起振动的肌肉流落，在代表氏族标志的纹身上蜿蜒，没进小腹那片茂盛的草丛里，再往下，往下沾染他们交合连接的部位，温热酥痒的触感伴随着强烈的视觉冲击让Charles全身颤抖，挺翘在小腹上的阴茎就这么抽动着射了。  
随之绞紧的让Erik发出一声咆哮，他挺腰抵到深处，毫无章法地在Omega体内深处肆意开垦，高潮中的Omega无力阻止生殖腔口在撞击碾动中绽开， 他也根本不想阻止。  
一旦放任，沦陷就变得非常简单且迅速，一对身体异常契合的Alpha和Omega更是如此，本能和欲望很快就把那些无谓的抵触和抗拒溶解，结合的部位即刻如胶似漆地纠缠起来。每一次撞击和摩擦中迸出的欢愉火星很快从内部燃灼开来散布到每个肢端每分肌理，Charles扭动着迎合Erik的操弄，内部更是热情柔媚地缠绞着那根不断凿开深处秘境的楔子，越来越多的热液坦诚着Omega想要被彻底彻底侵占的急切。Alpha亦不再强行克制完全被Omega诱发的情潮，他在几次大幅度进出后将龟头凿进Charles柔软的腔口，任结膨胀起来把他的Omega锁在自己的阴茎上，边继续挺腰抽送边开始射精。  
Charles的双腿被掰得更开，Erik在播种的过程中仍往更深处凿弄，Omega却在迷蒙酥软中欣然接受这一切，他无法自控地打开内部同时收紧四肢，从里到外缠住他的Alpha。后者滔天的怒火在此时已被Omega充盈四溢的蜜露和依赖乖顺的姿态浇熄了大半，Erik缓慢地挺动腰杆，低头看向被他紧紧压在身下的Charles，这个诱人到极致的Omega瘫软在毛皮床褥间，如同被野兽啃噬过一般，从脖颈到胸腹，肩膀到手臂，奶白色的皮肤上布满红痕和牙印，玫瑰般的嘴唇边沾着血迹，却是被Charles自己咬出来的，Alpha的目光在那停了一会，忍不住低头舔向那几点甜腥的鲜红，一下，两下，突然又惊醒般撤了回去。  
已迷乱中恢复些许神智的Charles本在享受这惊喜的亲昵，Erik骤然的躲闪让他疑惑了一瞬，就不忿地仰头跟上去，在这个可恶的还在顽抗的Alpha嘴上用尽全力咬了一口， Erik没吭声，他眉头紧皱，嘴角迅速渗出血来，下身还牢牢嵌合在一起的两人就这么可笑地互相瞪视了一阵，终究屈服于各自信息素及更多的强烈交融意愿，Erik可谓凶狠地埋下头撞向Charles的嘴唇。  
亲吻很快从过于激烈变得缠绵起来，他们边攻占对方的口腔边在床上翻滚，因汗水粘黏在躯体上的剩余织物终于都被剥离，这过程让他们胶合的私处愈发湿得一塌糊涂。Erik箍在Charles腰肢和后背上的手臂越收越紧， 同时开始不失时机地用龟头碾动Omega娇嫩敏感的宫口施加更多刺激，直到Charles被快感没顶再次从体内高潮，痉挛的内壁挤压绞缠着Erik的阴茎，让Alpha又往子宫里射出一大股精液。重新获得呼吸自由的Omega大口喘息着，无骨般被Alpha罩在身下，授精过程还需要一段时间，精液仍持续渗入体内深处。最初Charles说想要个孩子算是气话，但此刻，Omega的本能让他真的渴望自己能够受孕。昏昏欲睡间Charles想起什么，他抬起酸软的手臂在Erik的腰身上摸索了一段，因为害怕触到伤口手指的游移越来越轻缓。  
“怎么了？”Erik在他锁骨上轻吮着含糊发声，成结后的Alpha较之交欢前剑拔弩张的状态简直像是另一种生物。  
“你的伤口……”  
Erik把嘴唇从Charles下颌移上去，不断轻啄，“关心我？” Alpha的嗓音与信息素一同渐渐朝温柔安抚转变。  
“当然，我当然关心你。”泪光又在Charles此刻变得墨蓝的眼睛里泛起，他诚实地袒露自己的担忧和牵挂，换来对方的叹息和随之落在眼角的亲吻。  
短暂的缱绻厮磨后他们在呼吸可闻的距离里看向对方，Erik投下的目光中已无法压抑的澎湃情感让Charles觉得舒适和安全，使他在久违的坚实怀抱和满足感中入眠。

醒来时Charles能感觉股间的结已经消退了大半，Erik也醒了，他的阴茎还涨大硬挺着占据在Charles体内，龟头仍抵在深处的入口，那里还不知餍足地蠕动吮吸着，这饥渴的反应在Charles醒转的同时就变得更为热烈激越。Erik带着戏谑的目光从枕头那一侧投过来，修长的带茧的手指在皮毛下边环上了夹在两人腹间的，Charles半勃的阴茎。沉积压抑许久没有得到过真正抚慰的情热，自然没那么容易消退，第二轮峰值已经迫近，Charles正要全情投入地享受Alpha的侍弄，就听见一阵巨大的喧闹和哄笑声在Erik房间门口响起。  
Erik的幕僚和手下们叫喊着他们领主的名字，一些粗野的字眼伴着怪笑钻进Charles耳朵里，Charles无法完全听懂，但他不需要听懂也知道他们在笑什么。  
“你喜欢听众？还是观众？夹得这么紧。”Erik贴在他耳畔吐息，手掌在Omega因浓烈情事稍稍隆起的胸脯上揉弄。  
Charles没好气地向他瞪视，又因为Erik的动作忍不住轻喘。  
“嗯……如果你不介意被你的手下们看清自己为我失控发情的蠢样，我才不在乎。啊……”  
Erik往里狠狠顶了两下就把自己抽了出去，顿时觉得空虚的Charles微嗔地瞥去一眼，Alpha半眯起眼不怀好意的神情却在他脑子里敲响警钟。  
“不，Erik……我只是……”  
此刻的反对已经无效了，Erik掀开那些厚实沉重的皮毛被褥，随手扯过一整张熊皮把Charles裹住，然后把他像抱小孩一样托着屁股抱在怀里，赤裸着迈步下床朝门口走去。  
“你要干什么？不，Erik，你敢……”  
Erik置若罔闻地继续前进，Charles又羞又怒地咬在Alpha肩膀硬梆梆的肌肉上，Erik毫无知觉般地作势要开门，近在咫尺的喧笑声让Charles只能闭上眼睛逃避，眼见他羞恼得全身都泛起红潮，Erik才稍微转了个向把他重重压在门扇旁边的墙上。  
“想听就在那听着。”Erik提高音调对门外的人群喊道，他把熊皮扯开些，拎高怀里Omega的腰身，用手掰开下头丰腴湿润的腿根，就挺身插进那热切等待被占有的甬道里。  
被重新填满的充实感使Charles从喉间逸出一声甜腻的吟叫，外头因此发出炸雷般的响动，嚎叫口哨和各种拍击声此起彼伏，像是要把长屋的穹顶掀翻，私密性事被窥探的羞耻感和随之催生的兴奋让Omega变得更湿更紧，Erik把这个不自觉就变得魅惑撩人的尤物钉在自己的阴茎上，像只真正处于发情中的头狼般低吼，同时近乎狂乱地向上顶弄，享用Omega濡湿紧致的密道，将那块木制的墙板撞得砰砰直响。  
这阵激烈交欢让Charles被过量的愉悦弄得失神，Erik的肉棒在他体内丰沛的蜜源内拖曳翻搅，香甜的汁液从他们紧密嵌合的媾连处被泵出滴落，那里传出的淫靡水声和肉体拍打声在Charles脑子里晃荡，他根本无法抑制自己带着哭腔的呻吟，这让外头听众嚣叫出的词汇越来越下流，还在语句里加入了些不堪的妄想，不可避免地引发了Erik的恼怒，独占欲强盛的Alpha停下动作安抚地吻一吻怀中的人，转头朝外头怒吼，  
“都给我闭嘴！快滚去找自己的乐子，别再来打扰我们！”  
醉得东倒西歪的众人倒也没忽视Erik呵斥警告中的危险因子，他们的领主显然动了点真怒，再没尽兴也不得不陆续散开。等门外彻底安静Charles才抬眼看上来，委屈得眼眶都红了，这模样让Erik无法忍耐地攻占他上下的入口，并调整姿势让自己进得更深，接着在卖力顶弄时变换了几个角度，很快把Charles操射了。  
Charles还来不及享受完余韵又被带回床上，Erik把他重又从熊皮里剥出来，抱到胯间以坐姿再次进入，这时Charles基本只剩下在Erik的深吻里调整呼吸的力气，只有包裹在Alpha阴茎周围仍不断绞缠的肠道内壁还在诚实展现Omega身体无止境的渴求和热情。  
Erik仁慈地再次成结时，Charles双眼泛白地往后瘫倒，绝顶的快感中意识都被抛离出去，他觉得自己轻飘飘地在云端沉浮，好一会才又感觉到Erik伏在他身上的重量。记忆回到脑子里时Charles又忍不住有些怨愤，从小起受严格教育的基督教贵族在经历刚才那样的事情后理应觉得蒙受了最深重的耻辱，他发泄式地用酸软无力的拳头捶打Erik的后背，嗓音都变得嘶哑，  
“你这混蛋，这下满意了？”  
“你不满意？你可从来没咬得那么紧过。”Erik像要证实这个一样用手指拨弄他们的连接处，Charles含住他阴茎的潮湿穴口还在不停地收缩颤动。  
Charles确实无法对自己在那期间享受到的罪恶感觉抵赖，他不甘地别过头去躲避Erik凑过来的亲吻，眼底又开始蓄泪，这个Omega从来都有着与温柔外表不符的强韧和执拗，始终避免把易碎的那部分展现人前，但如果连自己Alpha的怀抱都无法接纳他短暂的软弱，他还能强撑多久？  
Erik勉强维持的最后一丝冷硬也崩离溃退，他用指腹轻柔地拂去Charles眼角的泪珠，咽下那些未出口的嘲弄，选择告知真相，“这不是羞辱，也不完全是报复，Charles，如果你愿意相信的话，这就是我们氏族宣示配偶的仪式。还记得吗？我跟你讲过的，里根的故事。”  
Charles的心急促地跳起来，他当然还记得，更让他感到鼓舞的是Erik语中的含义。  
“那么你呢，你愿意相信我吗？”Charles垂下眼睑轻声问。  
Erik的沉默是漫长的煎熬，Charles的心一点点沉下去，是了，纵使Alpha会不断沉溺于他发情时甜蜜的身体，他们的性爱会一次又一次进入圆满的佳境，甚至Erik会在满足后吐露些看似抚慰的言辞，但不代表这就是真的转机。Charles也沉沦在这个夜晚，比预想的程度更深，他真的不想再见到Erik对自己冷漠疏离的神色，他不觉得自己还能忍受了。  
在Charles就要抛却一切自尊和矜傲开始乞求之前，Erik终于回应了他，  
“你可以试试。让我相信你。从眼下这一刻开始。”  
瞬间点燃的欣喜和希冀在Charles的眼瞳中迸出无比璀璨的光彩，随之绽放的昳丽笑容使Erik不再掩饰目光中的痴迷。

“我会证明的。”Charles在送上双唇前低语，亲吻他早已用灵肉认定的伴侣。  
而高傲的狼群首领亦会向唯一的伴侣效忠，至死不渝。

Fin.

*：Ulv 挪威语“狼”


End file.
